


Hot Chocolate

by sorasan0000



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorasan0000/pseuds/sorasan0000
Summary: Geun-tae was expecting a casual night of quality time with Yuno after a long work day, but Yuno seems to have something else in mind.





	Hot Chocolate

December 12. The wintery season was in full swing, and snow gently fell in the city. In the midst of it all, an unlikely group of friends was just finishing up dinner at a local bar.

“Economics and political science, huh? Sounds like something you’d be put to work for.” Geun-tae, twirling his finger in the drink that he had yet to finish, seemed disinterested in tone as he entertained the younger man’s life ramblings. Judo had long since gone off the deep end and was now nothing but a softly murmuring drunk bundle. He felt a bit tipsy himself, but he was always better at holding his liquor.

Suwon, of course, was the alcohol-free third-wheel that night. “My family has high hopes for me becoming a politician, but in the end I may just become a shut-in economist. Or something else completely.” Suwon nervously laughed before he took one more gulp of his drink. He glanced to his left where Judo sat slumped over on the table, red in the face and groaning, pleading for the lights to be dimmed.

Geun-tae looked at the time and finished off his drink before helping Suwon get Judo up on his unsteady feet. After splitting the bill with Suwon, Geun-tae made a mental note to hold it above Judo’s head the next time they decided to go out and have dinner.

“By the way, Geun-tae,” Suwon began, “Miss Yuno told me earlier on her lunch today that she was planning something for you when you got home today. I’ll make sure Judo gets home, so you should head on back.”

Geun-tae’s heart fluttered and a smile crept onto his face. Usually what that “something” was involved nothing more than a quick bite, a dessert, or a movie night. Usually a mix and match between romance and action. It complemented their tastes perfectly. They had been officially dating for six months, but he felt that their pace was perfect. Perhaps in a year or so, she would be comfortable taking it further.

The lights to his apartment were turned on, and he slightly quickened his pace. She was sure to leap right into his arms the moment he walked in. So when he opened the door only to not feel that immediate embrace, he felt a twinge of confusion. Taking his shoes off and entering the living room, he perked up when he saw the back of her head peeking out from the top of the couch, only to stop dead in his tracks as soon as he saw her in full.

“Oh, welcome home!” she exclaimed. She shifted her weight onto her left arm and held a cup with her other. “I just got done with a cup of hot chocolate. Do you want to drink some more together?” she asked in a soft, chipper voice.

Geun-tae couldn’t answer right away. He was too busy taking in what he was seeing. Her hair, normally put up with some kind of hair décor or straightened as could be was completely down and curled. She wore a low-raised, navy blue u-neck sweater with white diamond-shaped patterns repeating in vertical striped sections, and the way she held herself accentuated her cleavage even more than had she simply been sitting neutrally. Her legs were completely bare, placed together and positioned to show off her curves.

He gulped as the thought crossed that she may not even be wearing underwear. He wanted to curse Suwon out right that instant, wondering if he knew what was coming all along and was playing the sly fox. Knowing him, he really didn’t know, but knowing how cunning the young man was he couldn’t be sure.

“Y-Yuno, what are you doing just,” he paused, feeling his face flare up and a certain heat within him flare up, “just—in that outfit—i-in my apartment—“ He was cut off when she gracefully stood and simply grinned before walking toward the kitchen, giving him a backward glance and a wink. Gods, she was wearing underwear but it was definitely lingerie.

“Is that a no?” she questioned.

Oh, she wasn’t pulling any stops tonight. As if he would be able to just drink hot chocolate given the atmosphere. He undid his tie and tossed it, and as he undid his shirt she ran in. She grabbed his arm and tugged him toward the couch before he could completely throw anything else off. Their lips met and lingered in the touch before tongues glided and slid against each other. Their breathing became uneven and their bodies melded together.

The minutes that passed as they went further and further became a pleasurable blur. The high-pitched gasps, moans, and grunts they made couldn’t be squelched, and Geun-tae couldn’t be bothered to care for whatever his neighbors would think. He was sure to be careful as things got risky, as this was their first time together and he hadn’t done this in years, but by the end they were both wobbly, panting messes on the living room floor. Yuno still wore her sweater, though her underwear had been tossed. Geuntae’s clothing was sprawled all across the living room.

Geun-tae laughed bashfully, itching the back of his head as he sat up. “I was just thinking that I’d give it another year before we got this far, but I guess you had other plans.”

She rolled onto her side to face him with a content smile. “You’re very polite despite being so scruffy and loud. I’m glad I fell for you, but yes I was getting a little thirsty,” she said with a giggle.

“You know, I think I _will_ have some hot chocolate,” he affirmed.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yuno confidently sat at the bar in front of Suwon during lunch. She hummed gleefully and kicked her feet back and forth in anticipation to follow-up with her younger friend. He greeted her with the usual smile, although it missed some of the shine that it usually had.

“Suwon, is something wrong?”

He shook his head and handed her a menu. “I just fell asleep really late last night. After I helped Judo get back home, some of my classmates came over to go over notes. My mind racing the whole night.” He scratched the back of his head and then switched the topic back to her and how radiant she looked that day.

Back in the office, Geun-tae received some odd looks. He was positively glowing, and it took many of those in his department off guard. Only Judo could tell that it wasn’t just him, but also Yuno who had been especially beaming.

“So did you two do something last night?” He casually asked during the break.

Geun-tae gave him a slap on the back and gloated, confirming that his relationship was officially onto the next stage. All Judo could do was hold his still aching head and yell at him to stop being so loud.

“By the way, do you remember going home last night? Did Suwon call some hot shot limo and take you back or did he seriously stabilize you the whole way, train ride and everything?” Geun-tae snickered as he put his arm around the grump man’s shoulders.

Judo shot him a glare and firmly shoved him, ignoring his question. “Just don’t back out of anything recklessly now that you’re this far.”

Geun-tae would have felt insulted had he not known it was coming from a place of concern and congratulations. “Don’t worry. I’d be more than delighted to have a child with her if it happened, if that’s what you’re suggesting.”

“It’s more than that,” Judo mumbled enough that Geun-tae didn’t quite catch it.

As the team regrouped and worked out the rest of the day, Geun-tae couldn’t wait to meet with Yuno. Perhaps they would go out for dinner together this time. Perhaps they would make plans for Christmas, since they hadn’t yet. They were entering a new and exciting time together, and he couldn’t wait to share it with her. Perhaps that was more along the lines of what Judo was talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for peachchanvidel on Tumblr.


End file.
